


Pierdeme el respeto

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Erotic Dance, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Weddings, kuvirasami - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una despedida de soltera, mucho alcohol y perder el control con una desconocida. Bolin le organiza su despedida a Asami antes de casarse con Korra. La chica tiene la fantasía de bailarle a un desconocido interesante, Kuvira, después de enterarse por parte de Bolín de la particularidad que esconde debajo de sus pantalones. ¡Futanari!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierdeme el respeto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya la había publicado antes en ff, ahora la vuelvo a subir en AO3 dándole una pequeña revisada. ¡Todo sea por el Kuvirasami!

¿Cómo había acabado en ese lugar? No lo sabía. ¿En qué momento Bolin la había convencido de que esto era la mejor opción para olvidar sus problemas por un rato? Tampoco lo sabía. Solo sabía que tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y estaba en una improvisada despedida de soltera de unas amigas de su amigo. 

 

Se lamentaba el haber aceptado la insistente invitación de Bolin, pero quién le podía decir que no al chico cuando ponía esa carita de cachorrito y se portaba todo tierno como un osezno.

 

Desde que se cambiara de universidad y de domicilio para poner tierra de por medio a todos los problemas que tuvo en la anterior, se la había pasado deprimida y bastante distante y renuente en cuanto a hacer amigos. Solo que el chico, Bolin, era tan llevadero y amiguero que no pudo evitar caer en una amistad con él y, en consecuencia, compartirle sus problemas tarde o temprano. Además del color verde de sus ojos, compartían el gusto por las mujeres Beifong. Gusto que la llevó a todo el lío. 

 

Baatar Jr era su mejor amigo de la escuela preparatoria, el problema es que el chico estaba enamorado de ella. Solo que Kuvira no podía corresponderle pues no sabía cómo confesarle su situación. ¿Cómo llegar y decirle: Baatar sabes, soy intersexual? El chico no se lo tomaría nada bien y de hecho no lo hizo cuando al fin se animó a decirle la verdad. Y si a eso le sumamos que también debía confesarle que su madre, la mamá de Baatar, que era su psicóloga (pues llevaba su tratamiento por su condición sexual) era además su amante. Las cosas definitivamente no terminarían nada bien. Y así fue.

 

Había llegado a la consulta por sus padres que buscaban orientación sobre el tema cuando entró en la adolescencia. Los pobres no sabían qué hacer con la situación y trataron de ayudarla lo mejor que pudieron. Desde que naciera siempre tuvo que vivir bajo ese estigma de no ser ni de uno ni de otro sexo, eso la volvió un tanto fría y distante con las personas. Con Suyin, así se llamaba su psicóloga (, exploró su sexualidad de primera mano. Si sus padres se hubieran enterado seguramente habrían demandado a la mujer por abuso de confianza y estupro. 

 

No era nada fácil andar por la vida como una chica, pues así se identificaba, pero con un extraño en sus pantalones. La madre de Baatar le había enseñado a apreciarlo y hasta aceptar esa condición. Claro después de todas esas consultas de diván que incluían sexo oral, masturbación y coito con ella. Llegó realmente hasta a disfrutarlo. Definitivamente los hombres no le atraían ni un poco, la cabeza entre sus piernas le decía que prefería una buena mujer que un tipo con el que competiría por ver quién era más grande. 

 

La bomba estalló y Baatar la repudió. Le hizo la vida imposible por lo que prefirió cambiar de escuela y de paso de psicóloga.

 

Esa era la versión corta de todo su dilema, al menos el que tenía hasta ese momento. Bebió otro poco a su trago de alcohol terminandoselo. Llamó al barman y pidió otro igual. 

 

—¡Muy bien! Repasemos los hechos de nuevo —dijo Bolin agarrando la bebida que el barman le hubiese servido a Kuvira y le dio un sorbo, el chico estaba entusiasmado—, Asami quiere celebrar su último día de soltería, ¿Ok? —asintió quitándole el vaso de whisky—. Por casualidad ella se enteró de que tú eres un chico aunque eres una chica a la vez —Kuv lo vio con mala cara—, ok… puede que yo se lo haya contado para que me explicara qué significaba eso. 

 

—Yo ya te lo había explicado —le respondió de mal humor. 

 

—Si, por eso estamos aquí —puso un dedo en la barra—. Soy el padrino de Asami y el responsable de su despedida de soltera —giró los ojos su acompañante. 

 

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? —preguntó Kuvira. 

 

—Tú eres mi regalo de despedida de soltera —dijo como si cualquier cosa fuera y Kuv casi se ahoga con el alcohol que estaba bebiendo. 

 

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡¿Qué?! —tosió para aclararse la garganta por lo que acababa de escuchar. 

 

—Ella no queria stripers que le bailarán ni nada de esas cosas, más bien todo lo contrario, quiere cumplir una rara fantasía y tú eres perfecta para eso —el chico puso una gran sonrisa de disculpa para que aceptara su idea—, además Korra me pidió que ningún chico tocará a su novia y tú… pues no eres un chico… del todo. 

 

—¿Dame una buena razón para no golpearte ahora mismo y dejarte aquí? —deje ir con violencia el vaso vacío de licor solo con los restos de hielo sobre la barra y el chico tembló con la reacción— En serio estás loco si piensas que me voy a acostar con tu amiga para satisfacer un fetiche extraño. 

 

—¡Oh vamos! No lo tienes que hacer si no quieres, pero si no seré el peor padrino de despedidas de solteras de la historia. Tú sólo debes quedarte quieta y disfrutar —puso su carita de cachorro haciendo puchero y ojos de animalito tierno. 

 

—Está bien —dije a regañadientes— pero que sea la última vez que te ayudo en algo como eso —el chico saltó de gusto. 

 

—Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir —sin embargo Kuv ya lo estaba haciendo—. ¡Allí está Asami!

 

Bolin sacudió la mano para llamar la atención de unos chicos que acababan de llegar al bar donde estaban. Una chica de ojos rasgados, gafas redondas y un chongo agarrando su cabello, que vestía como si acabara de salir de un convento, con cierto aire de frialdad en la mirada. Otro chico de piel morena demasiado bronceada, copete castaño, con tendencias amaneradas y un contoneo propio de una chica. Una tercera chica de cabello corto, facciones que le recordaban a Kuvira a su psicóloga, ojos verdes inconfundibles y el porte de un Beifong. Por último, una chica de cabello negro con ciertos rizos, ojos esmeralda, piel clara e inmaculada, rasgos ligeramente asiáticos, de labios rojos y un cuerpo increíble. Esa era la descripción del grupo que acababa de llegar hasta ellos. 

 

Descartó enseguida al chico, definitivamente él no era Asami, y solo quedaban las otras dos chicas, quitando también a Opal Beifong quien era novia de su amigo Bolin. Se sentía como una prostituta a la que su amigo padroteaba, pero todo fuera por hacerle el favor. 

 

—Chicos, les presento a Kuvira —la chica saludo sintiéndose exhibida como un animal de zoológico—. Kuvira te presento a Wu —estrechó la mano del chico—, Zhu Li —la chica de gafas que también le dio la mano—, ya conoces a mi novia Opal —la joven solo se limitó a saludarla de vista— y por último la festejada de este día, Asami —sus miradas se cruzaron y quizás fuera el alcohol que ya estaba en sus venas pero la chica se le hizo condenadamente buena y al tomar su mano en el saludo sintió chispas brincar entre ellas. 

 

—¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? —el moreno habló— ¿Noche de stripers? —dijo emocionado— Conozco el sitio perfecto, querida no te preocupes —se dirigió a Asami—, hay para todos los gustos. 

 

La chica aludida no había quitado la vista de Kuvira, la pobre estaba siendo observada como un pedazo de carne y eso la puso nerviosa. Mirarse en esos ojos esmeralda que la desnudaban recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada sitio para contemplar a su presa. 

 

—Creo que podemos ir, Zhu Li también va a celebrar su despedida de soltera anticipada —le contestó al moreno sin apartar sus ojos de Kuvira—, pero que no sea el mismo a donde Mako va a llevar a Korra, por favor —se mordió los labios y pasó su lengua por ellos saboreando lo que se venía a continuación. 

 

Un calor se instaló en el estómago de Kuv y echó la culpa al licor que acababa de beber. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y quiso disimular la turbación que se producía en su interior disfrazandolo de indiferencia. 

 

El grupo salió del bar encaminandose al área roja, un distrito prohibido para los admiradores de la moral y las buenas costumbres, un sitio donde los burdeles, table dance y demás establecimientos dedicados a satisfacer los oscuros deseos carnales de sus visitantes abría por las noches sus puertas. 

 

Kuv se aproximó a Bolin jalandolo del brazo y hablándole en voz baja. 

 

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con ella? —señaló a la joven de cabello cuervo. 

 

—Su fantasía es bailarle a un extraño —respondió en el mismo tono solo para su amiga—, yo consigo el privado, ella baila para ti y tú solo disfrútalo, pero no demasiado porque sino Korra me mata. 

 

Kuvira pensó que si eso era todo, no era tan malo, ya se había imaginado haciendo otras cosas con la chica así que exhaló de alivio y a la vez con pesar.  Miró las bien formadas caderas de la chica y ese suculento trasero que poseía y sintió ganas de hacer la suya. Sin embargo solo tendría que sentarse y dejarla moverse al ritmo de la música para que la chica cumpliera su extraña fantasía. Cada quien sus fantasías se dijo para sí misma. 

 

– o –

 

Bolin le había hablado de la chica que parecía chica pero tenía algo de chico. Al principio no había entendido del todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo hasta que soltó que era una chica con pene. Asami se sintió curiosa al respecto. Sabía que en algunas raras ocasiones la naturaleza creaba estas criaturas para algunos mitológicas que eran los hermafroditas, que poseen rasgos de ambos sexos pero no son parte de ninguno. Intersexuales. Así los llamaban ahora. 

 

Quería satisfacer su innata curiosidad y casi había obligado al chico a que le propusiera a su otra amiga aceptara cumplir su fantasía erótica de ser su striper y desnudarse para un desconocido. Korra sabía de este deseo y aunque no le gustó para nada la idea, terminó cediendo si ese desconocido no era un chico. Le mosqueaba el hecho de un hombre tocara a su futura esposa. Por obvias razones Asami y Bolin omitieron el detalle que habitaba entre los pantalones de Kuvira. 

 

En cuanto la vio se relamió los bigotes como un felino frente a su presa antes de comerla. La mujer era más que guapa. Poseía un cuerpo atlético, un porte galante casi militar, unos ojos oliva preciosos y un lunar que le daba un toque salvaje que la excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía la misma estatura de Korra y su misma complexión, eso le agradó aún más. 

 

Tenía la excitación a flor de piel o probablemente fuera la copa de vino que había tomado para ganar valor y presentarse a su despedida sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer. No todos lo días tenía esta oportunidad. 

 

Entraron a un local que se llamaba “El imperio de los sentidos” y fueron recibidos enseguida por un par de mujeres que apenas traían la ropa suficiente para cubrir ciertas partes estratégicas de su cuerpo. Bolin tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que su novia no lo pillara viendo cosas que no debía y sonreía nervioso disimulando ver algo en el techo del lugar. 

 

Al interior del local lo iluminaba una tenue luz de colores neón que apenas te dejaban ver lo necesario. Casi todo estaba bañado por la oscuridad que servía de cobijo a los bajos instintos de los clientes que frecuentaban el establecimiento para su deleite. La pista principal y los pole dancing estaban mejor iluminados para resaltar a los hombres y mujeres que bailaban a su alrededor. El dinero fluía de los clientes a las bailarinas como si de agua se tratara. Entre más sexys fueran sus movimientos más dinero obtenían además de las miradas lujuriosas de los presentes. Todo estaba centrado en exacerbar los sentidos y llevarlos al límite para el disfrute y el desenfreno del sexo sin remordimientos. 

 

Wu pidió una mesa, una botella de vino espumoso y otra de whisky además de dos bailarines, una mujer y un hombre. Los condujeron hasta una mesa en un extremo del salón y no tardó el alcohol en llegar a su lugar, acompañados de dos stripers que los traían. Wu chilló emocionado cuando el hombre se acercó con el whisky y pasó un hielo por su pecho y abdomen perdiendo lo en el interior de sus calzoncillos donde Wu metió la mano para sacarlo no sin antes tocar otras partes, Zhu Li sacó el primer billete y lo colocó en los pliegues de los calzoncillos del musculoso tipo. La chica fría hacía unos minutos se estaba comenzando a calentar con la visión del adonis delante de ella. 

 

Una mujer rubia ferozmente atractiva traía el vino espumoso y lo sirvió a Kuvira dándole una copa, le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a bailar entre sus piernas. La noche estaba empezando para la chica y esto prometía ser una noche de desenfreno total. Atrajo a la mujer dándole una nalgada antes de dejarla subir a la mesa. Eso disgustó a Asami que urgió a Bolin para que dispusiera un privado para realizar su pedido. No quería que la atención de la mujer de ojos oliva cayera en alguien más. 

 

– o –

 

—Ven acompáñame —Bolin jaló a Kuvira del brazo y se la llevó con él impidiéndole seguir con el show que la despampanante rubia montaba para ella. 

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó después de apurar su bebida, las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la boca y lamentó no seguir en la mesa. 

 

—Tengo que ir a conseguir el privado y tú te quedes allí —Bolin se acercó a la barra habló con el barman y este lo mandó con uno de los cadeneros del área de privados. 

 

Kuvira se había entretenido mirando a algunas mujeres bailando en la pista mientras su amigo hacia los tratos. Un escalofrío le erizó los cabellos de la nuca al pensar en lo que se venía. Asami era demasiado atractiva y sus impulsos palpitaron entre sus piernas. Su amigo estaba deseando con antelación el baile. 

 

—Bien ya quedó —sacó el pecho orgulloso—. Ahora tú métete allí, el tipo ese te va a guiar hasta tu sitio y Asami irá enseguida. Portate bien y no toques a Asami, demasiado, o Korra me va a matar —giró los ojos con fastidio. Si la chica no quería que tocarán a su futura esposa para que accedió a la petición. 

 

—Sí sí, lo que tu digas —pidió otra botella de vino espumoso a la mesera y entró al pequeño cuarto. 

 

La habitación no era muy grande y apenas tenía la luz suficiente para dejarte ver lo indispensable, la música sonaba a todo volumen con esa tonada sexy que invitaba a tener sexo y dejarse llevar por el placer carnal. Las paredes y el techo estaban tapizados con espejos que le devolvían su imagen, al centro había un tubo para hacer pole dancing, en un extremo un sillón amplio para sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo y en otro un sillón de formas redondas y peculiares que servía para llevar más allá los bajos instintos con la bailarina si esta accedía. Algunos lo llamaban el sillón del amor, Kuvira lo conocía porque Su se lo había presentado en alguna ocasión para su “terapia psicológica”. 

 

La mesera le llevó su botella de vino, y se sentó a esperar paciente mientras quitaba el corcho y bebía el líquido que ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza gracias a las burbujas que emanaban de él. La espera la estaba matando suavemente y en sus labios jugaba con el sabor remanente del vino espumoso. Cerró los ojos relajándose aunque le fuera imposible pues su corazón latía desbocado a causa de los grados alcohólicos que surcaban sus venas. 

 

– o –

 

Bolin no tardó en ir por su amiga de ojos esmeralda. Ella sola se había acabado prácticamente toda la botella de vino espumoso que Wu había pedido intentando aplacar sus nervios, así como esperaba que el alcohol le diera el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quería hacer. Ese último empujón para dejar sus inhibiciones de lado. El chico la condujo hasta los apartados privados y le dejó antes de entrar. Alzó los pulgares animandola orgulloso de su trabajo como padrino de despedida y se fue de regreso a la mesa con su novia para divertirse con ella el resto de la velada. 

 

Asami revisó su vestido, en realidad era como una gabardina corta que cubría su cuerpo guardando una sorpresa debajo. Había pasado los días previos decidiendo el conjunto de prendas que usaría esta noche. Korra había dado su visto bueno y aprobado la lencería vigilando cada detalle. La chica sabía que su novia se moría de celos pero respetaba el trato que hicieran. La morena disfrutaría de su última noche de soltería con Mako como su padrino, sin reclamos por parte de la ojiverde en cuanto a cómo decidiera pasarla y ella tampoco reclamaría de la absurda idea de bailarle a un desconocido cuando bien podía hacérselo a su novia. Sin embargo cedió pues Bolin sería el encargado y esperaba su amigo fallará en su cometido. Asami agradecía que no hubiera sido así. 

 

Tomó aire y entró a la habitación con su corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora acelerado por el alcohol que la recorría de pies a cabeza. El Dios Baco le estaba dando el valor para entrar al ruedo. 

 

– o –

 

Una suave y cándida melodía sonaba en sus oídos, seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados degustando el sabor seco del vino en su boca ahora que las burbujas habían estallado en sus papilas. Abrió los ojos cuando una mano se posó en su muslo y una descarga de energía la recorrió estimulando sus sentidos. Una carga de feromonas invadió su torrente sanguíneo cuando su nariz percibió el aroma que emanaba del dulce y apetecible cuerpo de la mujer de cabello cuervo frente a ella. 

 

Sus pupilas oliva se dilataron cuando la gabardina que llevaba puesta se abrió revelando un provocativo conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo. Una explosión de hormonas estalló en su cerebro haciéndole llenarse de calor y sudar aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Se derretía como un helado en un día de verano. Le costaría trabajo mantener las manos lejos de ese sensual cuerpo y esa piel clara que la llamaba a tocarla y recorrerla sin compasión. La prenda cayó a sus pies dejando al descubierto el bra de encaje y seda roja junto con el ligero que sostenía un par de medias negras y la diminuta tanga que ocultaba con dificultad la puerta a la gloria, todo eso hizo que algo en sus pantalones reaccionara. 

 

La sangre se empezaba a agolpar en el miembro de Kuvira, pronto no podría disimular la erección que le estaba provocando pero debía resistir la tentación. Ésto para nada le recordaba sus sesiones de terapia con la psicóloga. Esto iba más allá. El deseo y la lujuria se combinaron para deleite de las dos mujeres. 

 

Asami comenzó a moverse con el ritmo cadencioso de la música en los altavoces y tomando el tubo subió a la plataforma. La de ojos oliva sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unos billetes que sabía usaría esa noche para pagar el espectáculo que se desplegaba frente a ella. Asami se acercó permitiendo que Kuv colocará un billete en su ligero sin apartar la vista de sus caderas contoneandose sensualmente y no pudo resistir el impulso de tocar uno de sus glúteos. Ojos esmeralda apartó su mano diciéndole con esos labios rojos apenas en un murmullo que no podía agarrar y usando su pierna la empujó recargandola en el respaldo del sillón. 

 

Kuvira se retrajo admirando el baile y bebió directo de la botella dejando que el fuego bajara de su garganta hasta la base de su sexo. Sus sentidos estaban siendo excitados y temía no poder contenerse para tomar a esa mujer en ese instante y hacerla suya con vehemencia. Llevo sus manos a sus costados tratando de mantenerlas quietas pero no pudo evitar tocarse el bulto que crecía a cada momento, sobaba su órgano sensible por encima de la ropa. Sabía que esto seria doloroso al día siguiente si no lograba disipar sus ganas de alguna manera. 

 

– o –

 

Una vez estuvo enfrente de Kuvira y al ver su rostro llenó de expectación y excitación sus nervios iniciales se disolvieron, quizás debido a las burbujas del vino que acababa de tomar o a la sensación de saberse deseada de esa forma.  La manera en que estaba siendo desnudada con la mirada por esa mujer que apenas conocía, le había hecho humedecerse como nunca. Tiró la prenda que le estorbaba y subió al pole a bailar. 

 

Conocía la canción que sonaba y comenzó a cantarla para sí. 

 

_ “Ven te voy a derretir en mi calor, _

_ Yo soy sol y tú eres hielo.  _

_ Ven ven y mojame los labios con alcohol _

_ Y recorre mi cuerpo. _

 

_ Sacia mi sed con tus dedos, _

_ Descubre el secreto en mi cuello,  _

_ Muérdeme la piel,  _

_ Ven y piérdeme el respeto. _ ”

 

Desde donde estaba pudo ver como Kuvira se tocaba la entrepierna y el fuego la estaba quemando, quería probar hasta dónde podía excitarla para que le mostrara lo que guardaba debajo. Mordió sus labios y expuso sus encantos femeninos en cada movimiento de su baile erótico. 

 

Bajo de la plataforma caminando de forma sensual y se sentó en las piernas de la otra mujer que llevó sus manos a la espalda y agachó la cabeza para no verla. Puso sus senos en su cara obligando a que alzará la mirada y se topó con esos ojos oliva inyectados en deseo, muriéndose por probarla. Tomó la botella dándole un sorbo y luego atrapó los labios de la mujer en el sillón derramando su contenido en su boca. Kuvira bebió cada gota y lamió los labios de Asami para después rozar con sus dientes su mentón y su cuello. 

 

Asami comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo en su regazo y el bulto palpitaba con cada roce, sus pechos golpeaban el rostro de Kuv que había dejado de contenerse para no morderlos ni besarlos. Ésto era una dulce tortura para ella ya que no podía usar sus manos, aunque su lengua viajaba por los senos de la chica saboreando el salado de su piel. 

 

Se levantó y dándose la vuelta ofreció su trasero agachandose como si fuera a recoger algo del suelo. La pequeña tanga no lograba esconder nada desde esa vista. Volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Kuvira restregando su apetecible culo con más fuerza queriendo sentir la dureza de su falo que luchaba por abrirse paso y escapar de su prisión de mezclilla. 

 

Agarró las manos de su “clienta” y la obligó a tocarle el cuerpo. Primero el pecho, apretando y masajeando sus senos con un profundo desasosiego, luego la guió por su abdomen donde sus dedos trémulos dejaron su huella descendiendo hasta casi tocar su pubis para desviarlas en el último segundo, para desgracia de Kuvira, a sus muslos que recorrió con sus manos presurosas El calor era abrasante, tanto que tenía que quitarse el resto de la ropa o moriría sofocada. 

 

—¡Desvisteme! —le ordenó y con rapidez Kuvira llevó sus dedos al broche del brasier quitando la prenda con agilidad. 

 

Masajeo los suaves senos de Asami, oprimiendo con fuerza con sus dedos dejando la huella de sus manos en la caliente superficie sensible. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el tacto rudo y apasionado de Kuvira mientras jugaba con ellos presionando sus ya duros pezones. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos.

 

– o –

 

Sin duda era el alcohol el que había tomado sus sentidos o nublado su razón y la estaba impulsando a dejar atrás la estúpida regla de no tocar, pero estaba disfrutando de la suave y aterciopelada piel nívea de Asami. Le encandiló escuchar su voz profiriendo sonidos de placer cuando sus manos se hicieron de su torso y cintura. 

 

—¡Eres tan deliciosa! Quiero cogerte con furia —le dijo al oído apoderándose de su lóbulo entre ruidos de excitación y deseo.

 

Toda su sangre estaba concentrada en un solo punto y ya no razonaba lógicamente, al menos no con la mente. Mordió el hombro derecho de la chica y esta llevo sus manos a su cabeza sujetando su cabello para prolongar su toque por todo su cuello y espalda. Kuvira aprovechó que dejara libre su parte inferior y abrió las piernas de Asami para meter su mano tocando por encima de su tanga sin aviso. 

 

—¡Aaahhh! —gritó con la invasión a su intimidad al sentir un par de dedos empapandose con la humedad de su ropa interior.

 

Se apartó levantándose y Kuv echó de menos el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la otra mujer. Se negó a la separación y trató de traer de nuevo ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba pero ella se negó y gruñó molesta por la privación.

 

—¡Las manos quietas! —le dijo y en respuesta Kuvira las llevó de nuevo a su espalda no sin antes lamer los dedos que acababa de introducir para probar su sabor de hembra. 

 

Sonrió ladinamente al ver la expresión de Asami y se echó una pequeña carcajada por su osadía. La miró desafiante y haciendo la seña le pidió continuar con el espectáculo.

 

Su descaro la molestó sin embargo eso le dio una idea, si no podía tocarla haría que se tocara para ella. 

 

—¡Quiero que te toques para mí! —dejó salir de su boca poco después de que la idea se formará en su mente y le devolvió la sonrisa burlona. 

 

Asami se sentó frente a ella y señalando su sexo hizo el ademán negando el pedido. Kuvira gruñó de nuevo con frustración. 

 

—Solo lo haré si tú lo haces primero, quiero verte tocarte, enséñame —a gatas se acercó sugestivamente y con lujuria frotó su mano contra el duro miembro bajo los pantalones de Kuvira para luego alejarse y ser ella ahora la espectadora. 

 

Una risa nerviosa y excitada salió de la garganta de Kuvira y tomando su tiempo aflojó su cinturón, el botón y el cierre de su pantalón jugueteando con ellos para prolongar la espera. Se levantó ligeramente para permitir emerger el pedazo de carne que temblaba de la cantidad de sangre que llenaba su cuerpo cavernoso, volviéndolo duro y erguido como un mástil. Asami relamió sus labios y pellizcó uno de sus senos ante la visión del voluminoso miembro.

 

Kuvira lo agitó de la base haciendo que la cabeza se sacudiera y algunas gotas de precome resbalaron de la punta a sus dedos. Empezó a masajear de arriba a abajo, al principio lento para ir aumentando poco a poco. Sus gemidos fueron llenando el ambiente por encima de la música de fondo. La piel de Asami respondió erizandose los vellos con ligeras descargas eléctricas por los sonidos de la otra mujer acariciandose. 

 

—Ahora vas tú —dijo Kuvira entre jadeos sosteniendo su miembro erecto frente a sus ojos esmeralda invitándola a unirse. 

 

—Haré algo mejor —mordió su labio inferior acercándose a ella y sustituyendo las manos de Kuv empezó a masturbar el falo que sobresalía de sus pantalones delineando las gruesas venas que lo surcaban.

 

Ver a esa escultural mujer acariciandola le estaba provocando un mar de sensaciones placenteras que quería prolongar por el resto de la noche. Tenía que cuidar no venirse antes de tiempo pero era complicado si la chica seguía tocándola así. Nada en su vida antes se comparaba a esto.

 

Gimió en voz alta cuando la boca y la lengua de Asami entraron en acción sorprendiéndola gratamente. Enredó sus dedos en los mechones cuervo de Asami haciéndola ir más profundo cada vez. Cerró los ojos abandonándose al cálido y húmedo efecto. 

 

– o –

 

Había tenido el impulso de probar el gran miembro de la otra mujer y no se arrepentía sobre todo por la forma en que bufaba cada vez que subía y bajaba los labios y su mano envolviendo todo el grosor. Sintió el latir del falo contra su garganta y supo que Kuvira estaba cerca del climax y no quería que esto acabara así tan pronto por lo que se retiró a pesar de las protestas que recibió. Kuvira refunfuñaba por la pérdida de la deliciosa estimulación pidiéndole seguir todavia más.

 

—No quiero que te vengas tan rápido —le habló jugando aún con la extensión entre sus piernas.

 

Asami la jaló para que cambiaran de asiento, haciéndola recargar su peso en el llamado sillón del amor. Una imperiosa necesidad que surguia de su centro mismo de placer la instaba a seguir adelante y saciar la sed que se había instalado dentro de ella. La quería para si, la quería en su interior, toda completa. Su lujuria la tenía completamente controlada.

 

Retiró con prestesza los jeans de Kuv dejándola solo en un bóxer verde militar y quitó también su camiseta junto con su top deportivo dejando al descubierto el esculpido pecho y abdomen. 

 

La mujer del lunar la atrajo besando su cuello y sus labios mientras las uñas de Asami se clavaban en su vientre marcado. El ardor producido por las heridas la encendió y mordió con mayor fuerza su cuello dejando la huella de sus dientes en la claridad de su piel. 

 

—Nada de moretones —le advirtió incando las uñas con mayor fuerza para le hiciera caso, si Korra llegaba a verlos tendría que dar explicaciones y no quería tener problemas con ella.

 

Brevemente Korra apareció en sus pensamientos pero los labios y dientes sobre su piel rápidamente la apartaron borrando todo rastro de su novia. 

 

Kuvira hizo caso omiso a su petición de no marcarla y se lanzó a succionar sus senos dejando enrojecida la piel alrededor. Asami quería detenerla pero se sentía tan bien que la dejó seguir sin oponer más resistencia.

 

—¡Cogeme! —le dijo mordiendo su lóbulo y colocándose sobre ella perdiendo el último resquicio de razón en aras del placer.

 

Subió encima de su abdomen y guiando el duro falo lo puso a la entrada de su intimidad sin más juegos o preámbulos. Con cuidado fue introduciendo el grueso miembro acostumbrándose poco a poco al mismo. Le dolió al inicio pero sus fluidos ayudaron a lubricar sus paredes permitiendo que deslizara con mayor facilidad. Pronto lo tuvo dentro. Era tan ancho que sentía como si la fuera a partir y sus paredes se convulsionaban apretando todo el contorno en una dichosa tortura.

 

—¡Estas tan estrecha! ¡Espiritus esto es increíble! —pronunció apenas por encima de sus gemidos. Aquella sensación de las paredes de terciopelo oprimiendo y acariciando la estaba matando.

 

Sus caderas marcaron el vaivén y el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos era mitigado por la música de fondo y los jadeos de cada una. Con las manos de Kuv en su cintura guiando el ir y venir pronto sintió la primer oleada de espasmos que anunciaban la llegada de su orgasmo esa noche. 

 

—¡Me voy a venir! ¡Me voy a venir! —prácticamente gritaba Asami mientras se estrujaba los senos con sus propias manos. 

 

Solo que antes de que la culminación llegará Kuvira la levantó sacando su miembro y en un ágil movimiento la colocó de manos contra el sillón y ella se posó detrás. 

 

La chica no se opuso aunque estaba un poco frustrada, Kuvira le había hecho lo que momentos antes ella hiciera cuando estaba por correrse. Su cuerpo le exigía seguir recibiendo placer y no le importaba si gritaba demasiado pidiendo más y más. La vergüenza se había quedado en casa horas atrás.

 

—¡Por favor Kuvira te necesito dentro! —le suplicó perdiendo el orgullo, no le importó con tal de seguir disfrutando para obtener el final que anhelaba.

 

Asami recargó su pecho en el sillón mientras Kuvira ponía su pene de nuevo entre sus labios en la entrada a su sexo y empezaba a bombear sin piedad chocando su pelvis en las nalgas de su compañera. La de piel clara gimió al sentir de nuevo el miembro taladrado su intimidad y la fricción  de sus sexos una contra el otro era un éxtasis de extrema locura. Kuvira seguía el ritmo mezclandolo entre estocadas lentas y rápidas según los ruidos que salieran de su boca, aunque solo había uno constante.

 

—¡Más! ¡Más! 

 

– o –

 

El tacto de sus rugosas y estrechas paredes eran la gloria. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse he inundar su cavidad antes de tiempo. La presión que ejercían en su falo era lo máximo y el gozo de tenerla a su merced lo hacía aún más placentero. Sin embargo quería llevarla primero y después derramar hasta la última gota cuando su compañera estuviera rendida. Sostenía su pelo de forma salvaje, como si de una rienda se tratara, y acariciaba con su mano la piel clara de su espalda dando nalgadas cada cierto tiempo enrojeciendo la tersa piel de su redondo culo.

 

—¡Así me gusta tenerte! —los gemidos iban incrementándose y pronto alcanzaría el máximo— ¡Me voy a correr dentro de ti! —le dijo de modo posesivo como quien reclama su territorio.

 

La declaración y la manera tan bestial de sus embestidas la rindieron por fin. Kuvira sintió la contraccion sobre su pene y anticipándose al climax de Asami sujeto sus caderas dando la estocada final para evitar que la chica se quitará al sentir el líquido caliente de su venida.

 

Estaba roja por el esfuerzo pero se mantuvo firme. Podía sentir en el estremecimiento del cuerpo delante del suyo, lo cerca que estaba del borde. Empujó con más fuerza clavando más profundo aún quedándose dentro mientras Asami gritaba al alcanzar la cima de su orgasmo y Kuvira derramó el suyo dentro de ella y hasta que la última gota fue expulsada no liberó su agarre. 

 

La calma sobrevino a las dos y Kuv salió del interior de Asami con su amigo ya desfogado y le dio descanso después de la excelente faena que tuviera. Estaba bañado con los fluidos de ambas, brillando orgulloso de su buen desempeño. Esta había sido el mejor sexo que tuviera jamas en su vida y ya quería volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Ardía en ganas de repetir aquel manjar pero estaba exhausta por el momento, debía recuperar fuerzas primero.

 

Retiró el cabello cuervo de la espalda de la chica y se dedicó a dejar pequeños besos a lo largo de su columna con ternura y cuidado. Asami aún sensible jadeo al toque de sus labios pero estaba cansada para apartarla al sentir su demostración de afectó y la dejo hacer lo que quisiera con esas caricias que le daba abandonandose a las sensaciones remanentes que aún contenía. 

 

– o –

 

Comenzó a reír como una niña al realizar una travesura y salirse con la suya. Todo se le había ido de las manos, eso era evidente, pero no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Es más, quería volver a repetirlo. Solo que esto era simplemente una fantasía que había querido cumplir y no podía hacerla de nuevo, ahora debía regresar a la realidad de su vida.

 

Estaba en su despedida de soltera, próxima a casarse al dia siguiente con una mujer maravillosa que la amaba tanto que la dejo hacer su locura, aunque no a este extremo. Korra no debía enterarse de esto, bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia nunca.

 

Cuando Kuvira se levantó para darle algo de espacio, Asami la miró. Estaba fabulosa con la piel sudada, el cabello enmarañado, había perdido el agarre de su trenza en algún punto de esa locura, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al saber que había hecho algo más que excelente, que Asami no pudo evitar morderse los labios para reprimirse ante la visión de sus músculos y las ganas de sentirla de nuevo. Comenzaba la culpa a aparecer dentro de ella pero la empujo al fondo, aún no iba a dejarla salir.

 

—Esto queda solo entre tú y yo —habló Asami seriamente—. No puedes decirle nada a Bolin de lo que pasó aquí y mucho menos a mi novia si la llegas a conocer o toparte con ella alguna vez.

 

—No te preocupes por eso —buscó su pantalón y el resto de su ropa del lío que había en el suelo—, conocía las reglas de esto antes de empezar, tranquila. Solo soy tu regalo de despedida de soltera, eso lo tengo claro.

 

—De acuerdo, esto no puede volver a pasar. ¿Entendido? —tomó la prenda que Kuvira le ofrecia. 

 

—Oye has estado fabulosa, sería una pena que esto solo sea de una sola vez —terminó de vestirse—. Sin ningún compromiso, si deseas volver a intentarlo, estoy más que dispuesta —la pillo con la guardia baja tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella.

 

—¡No! —dijo enseguida oponiendo resistencia a su abrazo, para luego pensarlo mejor al volver a sentir el cuerpo de la otra mujer, tenía algo que le perdía la cabeza— Bueno… Quizás… No lo sé —dijo antes de volver a ser besada por Kuvira quien le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. 

 

—Esperaré tu llamada —dio un último trago a la botella de vino acabandosela por completo y salieron ambas del privado. 

 

– o –

 

—¡Asami! —pronunció Bolin en cuanto la vio llegar a la mesa. Su amiga se veía radiante, algo desaliñada, pero brillaba de felicidad.

 

Felicidad que se vio cortada de golpe al darse cuenta que detrás de Bolín  estaba Korra, la morena de ojos azules que era la novia de Asami. La morena miró con recelo a Kuvira que solo la ignoró pasando de ella.

 

—Korra, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó algo nerviosa al acercarse a saludarla. 

 

Esperaba que su novia no se diera cuenta de que acababa de tener sexo con la otra chica y disimulo para no delatarse. Aunque sabía que tenía poca oportunidad de ocultarlo.

 

—Solo quería ver como iba todo. Acabo de llegar con Mako, el tipo no puede estar lejos de su hombre mucho tiempo —la abrazó y besó mostrandole a Wu siendo besado por Mako mientras veían al bailarín sobre la mesa— ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? —observó a la chica que venía con su novia momentos antes y se sintió celosa de ella.

 

—Pues todo fue bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte —miró en complicidad a Kuvira que cruzó la vista con ella y regresó su atención a Bolin con quien estaba platicando—. En verdad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —volvió a decir sonriendo para sus adentros. Ya tendría tiempo después para que la culpa la agobiara, por hoy terminaría de disfrutar su desliz.

 

Besó a Korra para tranquilizarla y disipar sus dudas y sus celos y asi ambas se fueron a sentar junto al resto de sus amigos. Este era su última noche de soltería pero ya encontraría la forma de hacer trampa de nuevo para volver a repetir ese encuentro con la chica del lunar en la mejilla. Kuvira tenía algo que irremediablemente la traía como las abejas a la miel y tan solo tenia unas horas de conocerla. 

 

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos infieles y la posibilidad de otro encuentro sin embargo no podía hacerle eso a Korra. Aquello era algo de una sola vez y así debía quedar. Volvió a besar a su novia y dejó que el hechizo de Kuvira se desvaneciera como el alcohol en sus venas con el paso del tiempo.


End file.
